User blog:NegativeZero.0/PROJECT GENESIS ENTRY 001
VANGUARD DATABASE ONLINE- ENTER COMMAND >REQUEST FILE ACCESS: //E47-109// VERIFING AUTHORISATION... AUTHORISATION KEY VERIFIED PROCESSING REQUEST... ERROR: ACCESS DENIED: FILE CONTENT SEALED UNDER ORDER OF THE CONSENSUS >OPEN ATTACHED ITEMS: //E47-109// PROCESSING REQUEST... ERROR: ACCESS DENIED: FILE CONTENT SEALED UNDER ORDER OF THE CONSENSUS - ENTER COMMAND - >//MAINTENANCETAG4477BACKHATCHNULL// OPEN ATTACHED ITEMS: //E47-109// PROCESSING REQUEST... CRYTPOLOGICAL MAINTENANCE ACCESS GRANTED OPENING FILE... Evidence File 1 !Warning! Data corrupted. Corruption indicator ( - ) assigned. CLOVIS B--Y RECO--S BIOSCIEN-- DI-ISION PROJECT GEN--S ENTR- 001 MH: Well, we've finally got the go-ahead. YL: Yeah, to-- some real --e---ng to get approval after the whole blowout o-er the la-- enhanceme-- ----ect. GH: Well at least we -ot it thro-gh. M-: -ust barely. Willa almost denied it on the spot at least twice during the pitch. GH: She still mad with our last results? MH: No, she's just still u-set wi-- whatever happened with the integrated nanotech project. YL: If she's mad, how'd y-u get it p--t her? MH: Promises and flattery. GH: What kind of promises? MH: We've gotta have significant progress by 6 months or she's pulling the plug. -SILENCE FO- 10.35 S--ONDS- YL: What kind -f flatt--y? MH: The k-nd that'll --ose me my job I- we don't d--ivier. --- ----d --- -- ----r-s ----- --: --- ----------- --m- ----- ---kr -------------- --- Data corrupted beyond recovery past this marker. Evidence File 2 !Warning! Data corrupted. Corruption indicator ( - ) assigned. C--VIS BRAY RE-ORDS BIOSCINC- ---ISION PROJ-CT GE----- ENTRY- 023 YL: This is'nt loo--ng gr-a-. W-'ve bare--y gotten a ---emap -tabilised. MH: We ---d a breakth--ugh. G-: Closest I've got i- - basic model. Structure and shape, but nothing more. --: Most of our previous progress is u---ess here. YL: Without a womb, it wil- -- re-uire d-rect -----. --or for the budget pile. GH: Think we're in o--r our heads? MH: Even if we are, there's no way but forward. YL: How d- we ex--ain an expense projected to triple alloted funds? MH: It's n-t a --tter of expaining. GH: How -o? MH: We have almost three more months to pull something together. If we can show concrete progress, Willa might give us a deeper pocket to draw from. GH: Why doesn't she just give us a reasonable budget from --e -----? MH: She thinks we'll fail. That this isn't an avanue ---th pe-s--ng. YL: Let's -rove he- wr--g then. G-: T-- -----a- -m---- -- ill---- --- ------ ----t------- --a----y --: --- ----- -------i---- --- --- ------- ----vs------ --- ---- k--- ---- Data corrupted beyond recovery past this marker. Evidence File 3 !Warning! Data corrupted. Corruption indicator ( - ) assigned. CLOVIS BRAY RECORDS BIOSINCE DIVISI-- P--JE-- ---ISIS E--TRY- 047 YL: Latent biostructures are close to stable. Just have to work out the last few sequences. GH: Close isn't g--- eno--h. We --ed thi- done by ----------. MH: Yiveth, do you th--- -- ca- make i-? YL: From the raw numbers? Unlikely. GH: Since when have you paid attention to the odds? YL: Good to know you still know me. If we really push, we can get something good enough for Willa to approve. MH: I hope this will be enough. Otherwise you two will end up crammed in a maintenance closet for a lab, and I'll be ----a h-r- for --od. GH: Cross-li--ing is going --ne. Neural netmaps show clear across the board. All we need is to push a bit and ---p th-s up. MH: But gr---- --mul-tions haven't been run at all. And even if we manage this, we'-- only ha-e one template. Ho- a-e we su--osted to get by with that? GH: Ju-- l-ke you said: promises and flattery. YL: Well then, let’s give it our best shot. END ENTRY Evidence File 4 !Warning! Data corrupted. Corruption indicator ( - ) assigned. CLOVIS BRAY RECO--- BIOSCINCE DI-ISION PROJECT GENISIS ENTRY- 050 MH: Welcome Ms. Bre- -- --e --- --- pr----s- --- ---- --d-. WB: -- ---------- ---- ---------s. Be--n. GH: ---- ---- ------ --------- --- ---- ---- ---- -- --- ------------e- ------------ --- -- - ----- --------------t--- Data corrupted beyond recovery. Forwarding to intact data. GH: --- --th n-ral-empathetic membranes, this template is fully ready to be--n testing. With your approval, mam. WB: So, you want me to fund a biolab test run o- --e template, despite the evident risks? YL: We...understand the ethical conce- WB: The ethics are not in question. This is not so-e ham-handed --llective, or funding-crippled lab on earth. The risks, Dr. Lantonyl, include a bu-get 3.7 tim-- in excess of the original projections, among other things. YL: Mam, with all due respect, we --qu-re more than a tier two allotment for so-ething of this gravity. WB: And even if these costs were justified, so-ething I have a difficult time considering, there is also the fact that after 6 months this team has only ----uced a single, possibly workable template. If, theoretically, this endeavor came to fruition, one template would be far from applicable in --e suggested fields. MH: Willa, the Goytris Drive o-ly existed as a single working desi-n, and look --ere that's gone. We aren't asking to single-handedly supply the e-tire tech---ogical front, just to lay the groundwork. WB: The Goytris drive did not require this kind of funding, and was based on proven principles, rather than the bare edge of plausibility. MH: In this age of wonders, how many things previously thought impossible are now real? And how many of those leaps and bounds bear the mark of Clovis Bray? What we have here seems unlikely, yes. But if it works, and we can make it work, it will shape the very future of colonization. Of ----ity i--elf. Al- -- nee- is a chance to prove it. -SILENCE -OR 5.57 --CONDS- WB: Alright, I'll consider it. But if it fails, you three will be paying back the debt fo- the --st of y--r lives. Is --at c--ar? GH: Ye- --m. YL: --s m--. MH: --- -a-. EN- EN--Y Category:Blog posts